Last First Kiss
by some cool random word
Summary: The story of 9 year old Sevreus Snape and how he got his last first kiss from Lily Evans. Including events that led up to the kiss, WARNING:events contants mild abuse and mild language. please review it's my first story and want your opinions good bad
1. A Fathers Rage

It was getting late, nearly ten o'clock at night, as nine year old Severus finally made his way home, turning down Spinners End. He was wearing unseasonable clothes, dressed in new brown shorts that came to the knee, a fitted thermal long sleeve shirt on with a new thin blue plaided shirt over top, that he was using as a jacket. Suprisingly he wasn't that cold though even as the tempertures had fallen quite dramatically for a November night. He approced his uncared for darken house and stood a moment at the base of the stoop. It looked safe to enter, no lights were on as usual but for once silence. That was something rarely heard at the Snape house. His father was mostly liked passed out on the couch which ment his mother would be upstaires in her room. Not seleping she rarely did that, but lying there awake staring at the wall, mentally preparing for her next battle with Tobis that would leave her in tears and brused. Severus dropped his head at the thought of that, poor mum why wouldn't she just take him and runaway somewhere?

Severus walked up to his front door, dug around in his pocket for the key and opened the door slowly and without breathing. He walked through the opening.....dark, quiet was all that welcomed him but it was better then the alternative. Very slowly did he shut the door, trying to make as little nosie as possible. Success! He stood for a moment and smiled to himself. (That too was a rare thing with in this house) The staires were only about 10 feet infront of him, but he would have to walk by the opening of the living room where his father was sure to be. He took a deep breath and took the first step. Nothing. So he took another and nothing. With the next step he would be in the middle of the living room opening......he took the step and....."About time you came home boy"snarled Tobis. Severus was frozen in fear, he just stood there and hoped against hope his father hadn't found out what he had done. But it was nothing more then false hope, of course Tobis knew, why else would he actually wait for his son to come home and Sevreus was literatally wearing the proof.

"Come over here" snapped Tobis. Scared to the bone Severus just complied and followed his fathers comands and walk towards him, stopping at the coffee table that divided the two. Tobis stared at his son for a moment in a heat of heavy irritation, then with in the blink of the eye jumped from the couch, grabbed Severus by the front of his shirt and wildly pulled him around the table. "Don't try to hide from me when I call you!" barked Tobis as he released his son. Severus didn't say anything, he just stared at his father as he tried to control his nerves.

"I'm going to ask you something important and DAMN IT you _better_ tell me the truth" threatend Tobis. "I'm missing some money that I've been saving. Do you know where it is?" he asked.

O dear, o dear! He knew! What was he going to say? Sure he knew taking what wasn't his was wrong but he _needed_ to take the money. He was tried of everyone looking at him, laughing and pointing at his clothes all because his parents didn't give a shit about him. His father wasn't suppost to find out, he was going to return the left over money in the morning and some how come up with some money to make sure his father wouldn't notice the difference.

**SLAP!**

Severus thoughts were interupted by a stingging smack across the face. Tobis grabbed him and with painful force wrapped his hands around Severus' thin arms. "ANSWER ME!" shouted Tobis.

"I...I.."studderd the scared boy. His fathers grib was getting tighter and he wanted so bad to runway but couldn't. "I...I took some" he said so low is was almost unhearable as he hung is head, afraid to look his father in the eye. Tobis released his grib on Severus right arm only to forcefully yank Severus' hair upward that way he would be forced to look him in the eye. Sevreus' eyes started to water a little from the mixture of pain and fear. This was not going to end well, he needed to get out of the house, safely away from his father.

With his hand still around his sons' arm and the other filled with a handful a greasy hair Tobis looked Sevrus straight in the eyes and shouted "WELL WHERE IS IT?" He was pulling the boys hair harder and harder as if that would get him to answer faster. "Tell ME.._or so help you_" he said slowly and fearfully as he finally let go of Severus hair and raised his hand high above him. Severus glanced up at his fathers hand, scared, then back at his father. Tobis was growing impaticent he wasn't going to wait much longer for an answer.

**SMACK!**

Right across the face again, his face burned so bad it took all his might not to cry. Choking back tears Severus finally opened his mouth "I...I spent it" he whispered.

His fathers' grib on his arm finally losed some. His face showed pure shock, he didn't know what to say. He simply blunk a few times as if he could not fully understand what his son had just told him. "You..You _spent_ it?" asked his puzzled father. Severus didn't say a thing, he shook his head up and down slowly and with great tense. "Why you LITTLE BRAT!" belled Tobis. And before Severus knew what was happening he was off his feat and thrown on to the couch where Tobis had sat only moments ago. Tobis was standing over him breathing deeply and shouting. He was about to grab him again when Sevreus put up his arms and legs in a poor attemp to ward off his fathers blows. Then out of all the courage and strength Severus could muster up he shouted "STOP! WAIT!"

It was the first time he had ever raised his voice to his father and to his amazment Tobis actually frozen for a moment (it was all thanks to suprised) but Severus took advantage off it. He lowered his legs and arms and in a voice of pure despration said "I..I didn't spend all off it" He was breathing heavily out of fear. "I-I have some left over." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money. Tobis backed off his son and put out his hand. Severus, shaking badly, placed the money in Tobis' hand and watched, not daring to move or take his eyes of his father. Tobis counted the money to himself and looked back at Severus. Had it worked?

"You took sixty dollars from MY SAVINGS AND GIVE ME BACK _TWENTY THREE AND SOME **DAMN COINS**?_" hollored Tobis as he threw the money right back at his son. He charged at Severus and once again before he knew it, Severus was grabbed and being swung around. He landed on his fathers' lap. He scrambled around but it was usless. Tobis was holding him down with one hand tightly around the back off his neck pushing his fingers into the sides of his neck making it hard to move and extremely uncomfortable, while the other hand was quickly and angerly pulling down his pants and underwear. Severus' pants were down around his knees as his father took off his belt in what seemed like seconds and began whipping him over and over again. With every hit a new flow of heavy and hot tears ran down Severus face. Each whip delevored a stingging kiss from the leather hitting his bare skin over and over again. Each hit more painful then the other.

The beating lasted until Tobis arm was tired of continuous raising and lowering at fast speeds. Tobis pushed Severus off his lap then pulled him up from the floor by the back off his shirt. Grabbed him by the arms and pulled him so close to his face he could nearly _taste_ all the booze on Tobis' breath. Through all the tears and hair in his eyes Severus could bearly see his fathers face but he didn't need to see him to tell he was still beyond angry and full of rage. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT UNTIL YOU HAVE ALL OFF MY MONEY!" shouted Tobis.

Tobis pushed Severus with all his might so he stumbled and fell, on his now red and stingging butt, nearly across the living room floor. Severus quickly jumped up, pulled up his pants and ran right to the front door. He fumbled with the door handle for a moment, through open the door and ran straight out the door, down the steps and down the street. He wasn't sure were he was going but all he knew was he wanted to get far away _from that house_.


	2. A Friends Love

Severus had found himself at the park, were he seemed to spend most his time. He was sitting on top the jungle gym looking over the entire park. It was still cold outside but the wind had stopped blowing a while ago. His breathing had returned to normal and he had finally stopped crying. His eyes were sore from all the tears. He was emotionally drained and didn't know what to do or where to go.

He couldn't go home, he couldn't risk facing his father again, it was clear Tobis would be worst then normal until the tomarrow night. By then he would have got wasted enough to forget Severus had taken his money and just assume he'd blown it all on booze. But until tommarow night he would have to do something to aviod going home. Normally he wouldn't find it that hard to stay away from home. He would usually stay at the park all day with Lily until she'd invite him over to her house. Her parents were aware of Severus' family 'situation' and could tell when things were really bad. Sometimes they would even invite him to stay the night.

But it was nearly midnight, he couldn't simply show up at Lilys' house. But he was so tired from crying and the beating his father put him through. Severus didn't know what he was going to do. He sat at the top of the jungle gym, left alone with his thoughts. He was tired, hurting, lost and confussed about everything. That was until...

"Sev-.....Severus?" called out someone in a timit and unsure voice.

He turned around quickly. He saw a small figure standing by the swings. They were holding a small flashlight that wasn't strong. The light reach about two feet infront of the figure so neither person could see the other. Nut he knew that voice, he's know it anywhere. "Lily?" he called back.

"Yeah" she shouted back, this time more confindent, as she headed towards him.

Severus wrapped his legs around a bar of the jungle gym and leaned between two bars so he was hanging upside down. He still couldn't see Lily but he called out "Whach you doing here?"

"I was wearing Tunny's new sweater today" she called to him as she held up her arm to show the sweater she was carrying, but she was still only half way to him so he couldn't see. "I forget it and she was looking for it to wear tomarrow. I had to come get it so she wouldn't be mad but had to wait for everyone to go to bed first. What are** you **doing here?"

He didn't respond. But he didn't need to because she had reached him and shinned the light right in his face. The little flashlight was stronger then he thought as he squinted his eyes and put his hands over his face. But she had already seen his face. She lowered the flashlight and asked in an concern voice "Severus what happened?"

His eyes were puffy and red. He was obviously crying earlier...........alot. He had a cut on his lip and one side of his face was red. She knew without a question his father had gotten ahold of him.

He lowered his hands with the light not in his face and more and tried to play everything off. "It was nothing really" he mummabled.

"You're lying, tell me."

"Honestly...I just....he got mad."

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head yes but it was clearly not okay. His throut was getting tight and his eyes were watering up. Lily could tell he was still upset. They stared at each other for a moment until Severus pulled himself up to the top of the jungle gym. He didn't want Lily to see him cry.

Lily looked up at him sighed and began climbing the jungle gym. She reached the top and sat next to him. Neither of them said a thing. Severus was so embarresed, why couldn't get get a grib over himself? He hung his head and pulled his hair infront of his face. Daring not look at Lily.

Lily felt so bad for him, she wanted to help him and make it all better like her parents did for her when she cried. She looked at him but he kept his head down and wouldn't look at her. So she moved directly infront of him. The wind blowing lightly was the only sound other then Severus soft cries and he tried to hide his face from Lily.

She put her hand on his sholder and said softly as a mother would to her new born baby "Sev, look at me."

He didn't want her to see him but he looked up anyway. He was at lest partly hidend from her with his hair in his eyes.

She could see tears running down his cheeks and hooked nose. She pushed the hair out of his eyes so he was fully exposed at his most vonerable moment. He put his head down again and closed his eyes which caused two tears to fall from his eyelashes. Lily moved a little closer. She held his face in her hands and made him raise his head to look at her again. She wanted him tosee crying was nothing to be embaressed about.

They stared into each others eyes. His tears where beginning to slow when she wipped the tears away from his face with her thumbs. It was something her father had done to her many many times before. She smiled lightly at him and then moved in closer, closer until her lips met his.

It was short only about six or seven seconds but for Severus time had frozen. When she moved away it was like everything was in slow motion. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't even blink, he didn't want this moment to end. Lily sat infront of him smiled like the angel she was and said so low it was nearly unhearable "Is it better?"

He was still in awe of everything it took him a few moments to realize what she was saying and he just shook his head slowly.

Lily told him she would stay with him until he was ready to go home. Severus and Lily sat at the top of the jungle gym for an hour or so in silence barely saying a word to each other until Sevreus looked at her and smiled and said he was ready to go home. They climbed down the jungle gym together, hugged and agreed to meet up tomarrow.

As Severus headed home he wasn't afraid, he knew everything was going to be okay. He had his Lily in life to make everything better. No matter what his father did or said to him, Lily could fix.


End file.
